Cleptomanie
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Dean est garde dans une grande surface et a un habitué pas très commode à gérer régulièrement... Relation homosexuel explicite


**Cleptomanie**

Dean observait inlassablement ses écrans de contrôle, à la recherche d'un larcin essayant de chourer un article de la grande surface qu'il surveillait avec minutie. Son regard passa sur un petit vieux prenant un peu trop son temps pour choisir un magasine, toute fois il reporta son attention ailleurs lorsque le dit petit vieux sortit laborieusement ses lunettes de vue de son pull en laine. Un groupe de fille discutait avec animation dans le rayon du maquillage, secteur très prisé par les voles mais il ne repéra aucun geste suspect jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'en aillent. Il allait poursuivre son observation lorsqu'il le repéra lui …

Dean soupira fortement en se focalisant aussitôt sur son nouveau client. Celui-ci était un habitué... Plusieurs fois il l'avait mis devant le fait accompli, l'avait emmené dans la petite salle étriquée pour lui mettre sous le nez les articles qu'il avait volé afin qu'il paye, mais ce gars revenait toujours... Il ne savait comment il faisait, mais Castiel arrivait toujours à passer la sécurité à l'entrée... C'était donc à lui de le chopper à chaque fois... Enfaîte, à bien y réfléchir, Castiel ne s'était jamais fait choppé par ses collègues... Soit Dean était plus compétent qu'eux, soit Castiel faisait exprès de voler à l'étalage quant c'était son tour de garde... Mais comment pourrait-il savoir ses horaires ? C'est pas comme s'ils se disaient grand chose mis à part : « je sais ce que t'as fait », « il faut que tu payes », « le magasin ne porte pas plainte contre toi »...

Castiel n'avait également jamais excédé la somme engendrant des poursuites judiciaires. C'était toujours en dessous, parfois de peu, mais toujours en dessous... L'était malin le chacal !

\- Cas, Cas, Cas... Souffla d'exaspération Dean en voyant le brun planquer habilement et rapidement un article dans une des poches de son trench...

Sans plus tarder, il se leva lorsqu'il vit Castiel se diriger vers les caisses pour sortir sans payer, l'air de rien. Fallait qu'il se magne, Castiel était déjà parvenu plusieurs fois à lui glisser entre les doigts durant ce cours laps de temps. Seulement lui aussi maintenant avait de l'entraînement et surtout en ce qui concernait Castiel ! Il se précipita à l'entrée du magasin et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le brun tenter de se faire calmement la malle. Il courut jusqu'à lui en de grandes foulées puissantes et parvint à se saisir de son bras pour le retourner fermement vers lui.

\- Cas... Fit Dean qui ne sut pas s'il était exaspéré de la bêtise du brun ou de l'expression neutre de ce dernier pas le moins surpris.

\- Bonjour Dean. Fit celui-ci de sa voix grave, ces yeux bleu paraissant tellement innocent.

\- Tu veux bien me suivre ?

\- Comme toujours.

Dean secoua la tête d'exaspération et ouvrit la voie sans même se soucier si le brun allait le suivre ou non. Castiel le suivait à chaque fois. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans leur petit endroit du péché, Castiel s'assied derechef sur sa chaise tandis que Dean se plaçait sur l'autre, une table les séparant.

\- Comme d'hab, vide moi tes poches. Fit Dean en sortant la paperasse.

Castiel s'exécuta, fouilla ses poches, saisit ce qu'il y avait dedans et y posa sur la table sous l'œil incrédule du garde qui regarda l'article chouré longuement.

\- … Des préservatifs ? Demanda Dean en relevant son regard vers Castiel qui détourna un millième de secondes les yeux avant de le fixer avec un sacré culot.

\- Taille XL. Affirma le brun.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

\- J'hésitais avec XXL mais j'avais peur d'être un peu présomptueux.

\- … Je vois... Fit Dean en se raclant la gorge. Étonnant, d'habitude c'est toujours des choses plutôt futiles du genre vêtements, peluches, vaisselles. Énuméra Dean en remplissant la paperasse. Pourquoi ce changement ?

\- ...

Ne recevant pas de réponse Dean releva son regard sur un Castiel se pinçant légèrement les lèvres et observant d'un œil vide un quelconque emplacement sur sa gauche.

\- Tu as autres choses ? Reprit Dean en inscrivant le nom de Castiel au moment où il entendit un objet être plutôt violemment posé sur la table, juste sous son nez... Du... Lubrifiant... Marmonna Dean en fixant la petite bouteille rouge-orangé.

\- Qui chauffe au contact de la peaux. Crût bon d'ajouter le brun.

\- .. Heu... Autre chose ?

\- Malheureusement ce magasin ne vend pas de jouet.

\- De jouet... Répéta Dean , pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.

\- Pour des activités sexuelles.

\- Ok ! S'exclama Dean en replongeant le nez dans sa paperasse.

Déjà que Castiel était spécial dans son genre mais alors là, ça en devenait gênant...

\- Tu … Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda Dean plus pour faire passer son embarras qu'autre chose.

\- Non. Répondit d'une voix grave mais neutre le brun.

\- Oh... Je vois... Fit Dean en annotant la somme totale due.

\- As tu déjà essayé Dean ? Demanda subitement Castiel en s'accoudant à la table, se rapprochant considérablement du garde qui s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise pour prendre de la distance par réflexe.

\- D-De quoi ?

\- De stimuler ta prostate.

\- Signe là. Coupa immédiatement Dean en tournant les papiers vers Castiel qui continua de l'observer intensément encore de longues secondes avant qu'il ne saisisse enfin le stylo qu'il lui tendait.

Dean déglutit lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, força son esprit à se calmer et à agir sereinement et observa de façon stoïque le brun apposer sa signature sur le document.

\- Bien, ça te ferra 11 euros et 35 centimes.

Castiel paya en liquide, récupéra ses articles de façon légale cette fois et sourit au garde.

\- À une prochaine fois Dean. Fit le brun avant de partir de la petit pièce de lui même, connaissant le chemin depuis longtemps.

Les gens qui sortent d'ici ne disent pas ça normalement...

* * *

Castiel triturait ses doigts, faisait craquer ses articulations et tournait ses poignets dans le même temps sous l'œil scrutateur de son psychologue qui mâchouillait la gomme de son crayon à papier comme un gosse de huit ans.

\- Pourquoi avoir voler ses articles en particulier Castiel ? Finit par demander l'homme maigrichon avec un air, qu'il devait penser, faisait intello.

Le brun resta silencieux mais se pinça subtilement les lèvres.

\- Vos pulsions étaient jusqu'à présent motivés par le manque de figure parental dont vous avez souffert durant votre enfance. D'où le vol d'objet emblématique tel que des cravates, du rouge à lèvre, de la mousse à raser, du vernis…

Castiel fit craquer son index droit.

\- Pourquoi ce changement soudain?

\- … Les parents d'un enfant ne sont-ils pas sensé s'aimer et coucher ensemble ? Fit Castiel sans relever son regard de ses mains.

\- Bien tenté Castiel. Admis Garth avec un petit sourire. Mais j'ai la nette impression que ces articles n'étaient pas pour vos parents, mais pour vous.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et regarda brièvement sur le côté avant de recommencer à triturer ses articulations.

\- Il ne me sembles pas avoir noté de problème au niveau de votre sexualité pourtant... Fit pensivement Garth. Le fait que votre obsession ait changé signifie que quelque chose d'important à changé dans votre vie.

\- …

\- Pourriez vous m'en toucher deux mots ?

\- … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

\- Oh, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle Castiel. Ne jouez pas l'idiot.

Castiel soupira fortement en laissant tomber sa tête dans le vide, laissant ses mains immobiles pour la première fois depuis le début de sa séance hebdomadaire. Garth l'observa patiemment, prenant des notes sur le comportement de son patient.

\- J'ai envie de lui. Fit soudainement Castiel sans bouger. J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur mon corps... Poursuivit-il dans un souffle sonnant douloureux. J'ai envie qu'il me plaque, me maintienne en place, m'empêche de bouger...

Castiel croisa les doigts de ses mains qu'il rapprocha de son visage baissé.

\- Il a été le premier à m'arrêter. Durant tant d'année j'ai volé un nombre incalculable de choses. Je suis devenu un pickpocket professionnel. Ricana amèrement Castiel. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais avoir ces choses... C'est comme une démangeaison fantôme, comme un vide, un gouffre qui ne se remplit jamais. Fit le brun en se grattant fortement l'épaule. Un manque qui hurle pour être comblé et... Quant je pense à la possibilité de soulager ce mal... Même aussi infime soit ce soulagement...

Castiel se frotta énergiquement le crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

\- Penser pouvoir le combler avec des objets est illusoires, j'en ais conscience mais … Je ne vois juste pas quoi faire d'autre... Au fil du temps et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devenu... Je suis devenu ça... Se reprit-il avec confusion en commençant à bouger frénétiquement sa jambe. C'était comme une seconde nature... Je savais quant le faire, de quel manière, sous quel angle... C'était effrayant comme si... Comme si mon corps le faisait sans mon accord...

Castiel respirait plus rapidement mais Garth ne chercha pas à le calmer.

\- Et soudainement il était là. Reprit Castiel, sa jambe cessant de tressauter. Il me toisait, il savait. Il avait dut me traîné derrière lui tellement j'avais été surpris d'avoir été repéré. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien d'année ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Sourit le brun, son buste se redressant un peu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps quelqu'un avait le contrôle sur mes pulsions.

Castiel se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière lentement.

\- Alors j'y suis retourné... Parfois je ne me fais pas prendre mais lorsque c'est le cas, c'est toujours par Dean.

Garth sourit d'amusement en voyant Castiel rougir doucement à ses propos mal choisit.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a que lui qui arrive à me repérer. Ajouta Castiel avant de recommencer à triturer ses doigts.

\- Je vois. Finit par dire Garth après avoir finit de gribouiller sur son calepin. Et si tu allais lui dire que tu es intéressé par lui ?

\- Il vas me rejeter direct ! S'apitoya Castiel. Je suis le petit voleur de supérette qu'il doit penser à moitié taré et qui vole en plus des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Couina pathétiquement le brun en se passant une main sur le visage. Et encore je suis sûr que c'est gentil ça à comparé de ce qu'il pense de moi...

\- Éviter de vous apitoyez sur votre sors Castiel. Conseilla Garth sérieusement. C'est important. Et rien ne prouve qu'il pourrait penser ça n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il

Son patient acquiesça du chef en se redressant quelque peu.

\- Si vous n'avez pas le courage vous pouvez lui écrire. Suggéra-t-il mais Castiel rit doucement.

\- Et je lui donne quant ma lettre d'amour libidineuse ? Pendant qu'il calcule combien coûte mes articles volés ? Fit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Cas... Prévint d'une voix se voulant menaçante le psychologue.

\- Je sais, je sais... Souffla Cas en soupirant. Je verrais ce que je peux faire...

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que Dean n'avait pas vue Castiel. Son petit cleptomane semblait la jouer discrète après s'être fais choppé avec des articles encore plus compromettant que d'habitude sur lui. Il sourit en coin au souvenir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Il avait presque crût qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

\- Dean ! C'est pas ton jour de congé aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Jo, une des caissières du magasin.

\- Non, Benny est malade comme un chien du coup le patron m'a appelé pour me demander de le remplacer et donc, je suis là. Fit-il en désignant son petit stand d'accueil par où tous les clients entraient dans le magasin.

\- Désolé mon pauvre. Fit Jo avec sympathie.

\- Pas grave, je vais pas crever comme semble être à deux doigts de le faire Benny. Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Benny est un ours, rien ne pourrait l'abattre. Rit Jo. Bon je dois y aller sinon ma bosse vas encore me faire chier. Fit-elle avant de s'en retourner.

Dean se remettait à peine à observer les clients lorsque son regard capta deux orbes bleu qui le fixait intensément.

\- C-Cas... Bégaya t-il en regardant l'homme passer les portes.

Sûr qu'il allait encore remettre ça. S'exaspéra Dean en quittant son poste pour rattraper le brun.

\- Cas ! Appela le garde en se postant devant son habitué.

\- Dean. Salua Castiel d'un hochement de tête polit.

\- Tu vas encore remettre ça ? Demanda de but en blanc le garde.

\- J'hésite encore... Fit Castiel avec un petit sourire en coin que Dean ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Pour une fois, passe par la caisse et paye la totalité de tes...

\- Entre un foulard et une cravate. Le coupa Castiel en plaçant son index plié contre ses lèvres, pensif.

\- Heu... Je... Fit avec éloquence Dean, perdu.

\- J'en ai des tonnes à la maison... Soupira Castiel. Peut être quelque chose de plus robuste... Comme des ceintures ou bien...

\- Qu'importe Cas ! Fit Dean pour empêcher l'autre homme d'en dire plus. Tant que tu payes, le reste ne me regarde pas.

À ces propos Castiel releva soudainement un regard agacé sur son vis à vis qui fut pris au dépourvut. Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte ?

\- J'imagine oui. Fit d'une voix sévère le brun avant de contourner Dean dont le cerveau ne parvint à se décider quant à la prochaine action à effectuer. À tout à l'heure Dean.

Ce dernier se retourna finalement pour voir Castiel s'enfoncer dans la population. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Sûr qu'il allait le voir dans pas longtemps et pas loupé, même pas 10 minutes après il se tenait dans la petite salle avec Castiel en face de lui le regardant comme si de rien était et une ribambelle de petits objets étalés devant lui... Cette fois, il avait été tellement peu discret que son collègue l'avait repéré... Il soupçonnait Castiel de l'avoir fait exprès... Et comme tout le monde le charriait, disant que c'était son petit clepto à lui et bien on lui avait refilé le bonhomme.

\- Cas... Souffla Dean en faisant défiler son regard sur les objets. T'as les lèvres gercés ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant un baume à lèvre.

\- Ça m'arrive. Répondit Castiel de sa voix rauque en haussant des épaules.

Dean releva le regard, zieuta les lèvres rosées... Elles ne paraissaient pas gercées... Mais parfois il fallait les toucher pour en être sûr... Le mieux était de le faire avec ses propres...

\- Des piles... Reprit Dean après s'être subitement raclée la gorge en poussant le petit paquet sur le côté.

\- L'un de mes jouets en as besoin.

\- Je vois... Souffla Dean qui commençait légèrement à se sentir mal à l'aise. Un déodorant...

\- Tu veux pas savoir pour quoi faire.

\- Cas... Prévint Dean en fermant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Je transpire moi aussi.

Ce sale petit emmerdeur le cherchait ! S'agaça Dean.

\- Et pas seulement au lit malheureusement.

\- Cas... Tu me ferras le plaisirs de garder tes confessions sur tes exploits sexuelles pour toi et ta partenaire. Fit Dean en continuant de comptabiliser les vols.

\- Je n'ai pas de partenaire.

\- Pour ta futur partenaire alors ! S'exclama Dean, Castiel commençant à l'irriter à jouer sur les mots de la sorte.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'être « une » partenaire. Corrigea Castiel.

Dean l'observa un instant, ne s'étant pas imaginé un instant que le brun pouvait être de l'autre bord avant qu'il ne compte un autre objet. C'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose contre de toute façon.

\- À moins que tu sois un transsexuel.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Dean.

\- Oublie pas la banane. Changea-t-il de sujet.

Dean l'observa encore un instant avant de secouer la tête. Castiel savait parfaitement comment lui taper sur les nerfs maintenant ! Il reprit et finit son compte.

\- Une dizaine de centimes de plus et t'étais bon pour les flics. Fit Dean après avoir comptabilisé.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Répondit son habitué d'une voix joueuse et... Sensuelle ?

Dean releva un sourcil puis plus lentement son regard vers le brun qui le fixait impassiblement, la mâchoire appuyé dans le creux de sa paume, le coude posé nonchalamment sur la table. Mais à quoi jouait-il à la fin ?

\- Tu payes comment ?

\- Monnaies. Fit Castiel avant de sortir une poignée de pièce de sa poche, le compte y était au centime près.

Dean le regarda de façon perplexe. Il avait le somme exacte... Ça voulait forcément dire qu'il avait planifié tout ça. Ou alors il avait préparer l'argent juste avant de sortir du magasin ?

\- Et si un jour je dépassais la limite de quelques euros, est ce que tu appellerais quant même la police ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean le regarda avec surprise. Pourquoi demander une chose pareille ?

\- Je... C'est mon Job Castiel.

\- Je ne te demande pas ce que ton job te demande de faire mais ce que toi tu ferrais ! Fit Castiel avec un certain mordant dans la voix.

\- … Je... Je ne sais pas... Répondit Dean qui regardait les papiers d'un air perdu. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Castiel.

Dean se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant à nouveau plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il avait le chique pour le mettre mal à l'aise...

\- Écoute Cas. Prit-il soudainement un ton plus amical. J'ai conscience que tu ne ferrais pas tous ces voles pour le fun. Tu dois très certainement avoir une raison mais il faut que tu arrêtes.

\- Tu ne veux plus me voir ? Demanda de but en blanc Castiel.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Dean avant de secouer la tête. Tu n'es pas sensé me voir ! Pas ici Cas !

\- Alors ailleurs ?

\- Qu... ?

Dean soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Mais à quoi jouais cet idiot.

\- Cas. Je dis ça pour ton bien. Un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un de beaucoup moins compréhensif que moi qui te collera les flics au cul sans chercher à comprendre ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. Lâcha-t-il brusquement avant de regretter ses paroles trop rudes.

Le regard de Castiel s'était fait instantanément plus dure, son expression s'était fermé. Toute fois Dean ne pouvait pas lâcher le morceau de la sorte. Il aimait bien Castiel malgré son léger défaut de cleptomanie. Il était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, agréable et chaleureux malgré son côté excentrique. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en plus de ce à quoi il devait déjà faire face.

\- Ne viens plus ici. Fit-il fermement. Ne vas plus dans aucun magasin et envoie une personne à la place s'il faut. Je sais que tu as largement les moyens de le faire. Je t'ai vue de nombreuses fois et tu es à chaque fois richement vêtu malgré les bricoles idiotes que tu piques.

Castiel ne le regardait pas, ses poings étaient fermés avec force.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ici.

Castiel sentit son cœur se compresser. Il se mordit les lèvres et voulut crier mais se fit violence, se releva et partit sans regarder Dean.

* * *

Castiel regardait le plafond de son appartement depuis au moins deux heures. Il soupira pour la énième fois, se repassant la discussion avec Dean encore et encore. Il n'aurait pas du partir de la sorte. Il aurait du lui dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Mais Dean avait tiré sur une des cordes sensibles et il n'avait pas put se résonner à temps... Dean était injuste, pourquoi le traitait-il comme un monstre alors que tous ce qu'il avait jamais fait c'était de survivre par tous les moyens possibles. Certes il n'était pas fière de certaines choses qu'il avait fait mais c'était pas comme si on lui avait donné le choix. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir son psy, lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Garth allait encore lui dire des idioties qui ne ferait en rien avancer l'histoire.

Il voulait savoir... Savoir si oui ou non Dean le livrerait au flic.

Il retourna donc le lendemain au magasin. Il n'avait que faire de détériorer sa réputation en se faisant prendre entrain de voler, il avait déjà prévenu son avocat de préparer une éventuelle défense. C'était simple pour lui de se sortir de ce genre d'affaire. Il devait savoir ce que Dean ferait. Il voulait... en réalité il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de lui mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire malgré tout.

Il entra donc dans le magasin et pris deux bouteilles du whisky le plus chère et les planqua dans son manteau. Il sortit comme si de rien était et crût qu'il allait déchanter lorsqu'il vit un collègue de Dean l'attendre... C'est vrai que pour ce coup il n'avait pas du tout été discret... Il grogna et s'arrêta devant Benny, s'il se souvenait bien, qui le regardait avec suspicion.

\- Veuillez me suivre monsieur. Fit l'ours de sa voix d'ours...

\- Votre collègue n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger d'un poil.

\- Dean est en congé aujourd'hui. Répondit Benny.

Castiel le regarda intensément, soupira lentement puis sortit les deux bouteilles qu'il enfonça dans les bras de Benny qui les récupéra laborieusement.

\- Je veux Dean. Exigea-t-il.

\- Et moi pouvoir péter sans que ma femme me traite de dégueulasse. Répliqua Benny. Pourtant elle le fait quant même !

\- Parce que c'est dégueulasse. Rétorqua le brun.

\- C'est naturel ! Contredit Benny avant de secouer la tête. Mais là n'est pas la question, Dean n'est pas là et vous avez affaire à moi aujourd'hui que ça vous plaise ou non. Fit durement Benny en donnant les bouteilles à Jo avant de saisir Castiel par le bras pour le traîner derrière lui.

Ils allèrent dans la petite pièce et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Alors ! Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense Monsieur Novak ?

\- J'avais soif.

Un gros blanc s'en suivit durant lequel Benny le regarda comme s'il sortait d'un asile.

\- J'aimerais appeler mon avocat mais je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi. Pourrais-je emprunter le votre ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Il n'est pas encore question d'avocat. Objecta Benny.

\- Très prochainement si alors si vous auriez l'amabilité de me prêter votre portable... Insista Castiel en tendant la main, son regard se faisant dure et exigeant.

L'agent soupira en secouant la tête de consternation avant qu'il ne tende l'appareil au brun. Castiel le vit se tourner pour remplir les papiers et alluma le portable. Il alla chercher dans les contacts le nom de Dean, copia son numéro, composa le sien et s'envoya par message le numéro de Dean avant de supprimer le message envoyé. Il sentit son portable dans sa poche vibrer en signe de réception de la précieuse information et retourna dans les contacts pour appeler Dean. Il porta le portable à son oreille et patienta calmement.

\- Benny, qu'y a t-il ? Répondit Dean d'une voix groggy.

\- Castiel Novak à l'appareil. Fit de façon professionnel le brun.

Il entendit Dean retenir sa respiration un instant...

\- Castiel ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. Que fais tu avec le portable de Benny ?

\- Je viens d'être pris en flagrant délit de vol à l'étalage dans un supermarché, vol d'une valeur supérieur à la limite.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu crétin ? S'insurgea Dean. Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir.

\- C'était du très bon whisky, comment aurais-je pus résister ? Fit Castiel qui vit du coin de l'œil Benny relever la tête à ses propos.

\- Tu vas être foutu en taule et adieu ta compagnie si durement monté crétin ! L'incendia Dean.

\- Oh, alors vous saviez ? Auriez vous fait des recherches au préalable ?

\- Que ? S'agaça Dean. Arrête de faire l'imbécile et trouve un moyen de te sortir de là !

Castiel rit brièvement.

\- Je suis touché par votre intérêt à mon égard mais il n'y a aucun problème. Fit-il de façon arrogante.

\- Putain, je te jure que je vais t'étriper la prochaine fois que je te vois Cas ! S'insurgea Dean.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand quoi ?

\- Quand peut-on se voir ?

\- Heu... Je... Bégaya Dean.

\- Et je vous expliquerais tout.

Dean resta silencieux durant de longues secondes. Pourquoi Castiel tenait tant à le voir ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas contre ?

\- Très bien. Souffla-t-il. Rencontrons nous cette après midi au café « Irugav' » à 17H.

\- Parfait. Conclut Castiel avant de raccrocher. Et en ce qui concerne ce vol, fit-il pour Benny, dites à votre patron que je serrais à même de lui faire un don généreux s'il oubli tout.

Puis il déposa un billet de cinquante et partit sous les yeux sidérés de Benny. Il se trouvait déjà au lieu de rendez-vous depuis une heure et Dean allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Castiel ne tenait pas en place. C'était certainement une très mauvaise idée de venir si tôt avant un rendez-vous... Il aurait dû faire quelque chose qui lui occupait l'esprit pour éviter de stresser. Dean savait qu'il aimait les hommes et devait se douter qu'il était intéressé par lui alors s'il lui avait donné rendez-vous ici c'était bien parce qu'il était aussi intéressé de son côté n'est ce pas ? Au moins un peu ?! … Après rien n'était claire entre eux alors... Il sursauta lorsque son portable sonna et décrocha sans regarder l'appelant... C'était Balthazar, son associé.

\- Désolé de te déranger durant ton jour de congé Cas, mais j'ai un petit problème ici. Fit son ami à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Raconte.

\- Gabriel est dans ton bureau...

\- Quoi ?! Éructa Castiel, attirant les regards des autres clients autour de lui.

\- Il te cherche et apparemment c'est très important. Fit Balthazar.

\- C'est toujours très important avec lui. Soupira Castiel.

\- Il veut savoir où tu es.

\- Tu ne lui dis rien ! S'exclama Castiel en se relevant dans sa panique, la chaise raclant contre le sol, déjà prêt à s'enfuir à toute jambe s'il voyait la tronche de Gabriel. Où qu'il se pointe, des catastrophes arrivent ! Tu devrais même avoir appelé la sécurité dès l'instant où tu avais remarqué sa présence ! L'engueula-t-il.

\- Il ne peut pas être si terrible. Il veut juste te parler après tout ce temps c'est compréhensible n... Gabriel c'est mon bureau ça. Fit alors Balthazar, ne parlant clairement pas à Castiel. Oui je sais mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hey ! Gab...

\- Salut Cas ! Fit alors la voix de Gabriel à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Gabriel... Grogna Castiel.

\- Ravie de voir que tu es ravie de me parler ! Rétorqua Gabriel.

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi ?!

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas fais exprès Cas, je te jure ! Se plaignit son ami. Pourquoi es tu soudainement si rancunier ?

\- Peut être parce que tu n'as même pas daigné t'excuser alors qu'à cause de toi mon ex m'a quitté ! Beugla Castiel, n'ayant cure des murmures ne tardant guère à s'élever sur la terrasse du café.

\- Il aurait de toute façon finit par savoir ton petit défaut de fabrication. Fit avec indifférence Gabriel.

\- Ose me croiser sans avoir fait des excuses aux préalables et je te plante avec le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main c'est clair ?! Éructa Castiel avant de lui raccrocher au nez. J'arrive pas à le croire, il manque vraiment pas d'air !

\- Je dirais que tu es plutôt pareil.

Castiel crût qu'il allait mourir d'embarras en se tournant vers Dean. Il se lamenta tout bas en se cachant derrière sa main.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Osa-t-il demander.

\- Depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu es également un psychopathe. Plaisanta Dean.

\- Uniquement avec lui, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Castiel en se rasseyant, invitant Dean à en faire de même d'un geste de la main.

Dean accepta, pris place et joignit ses mains devant lui avec embarras, se demandant encore ce qu'il foutait.

\- Alors, pourquoi es tu revenu au magasin ? Demanda-t-il, s'aventurant sur un terrain connu le rassurant.

\- Parce que je ne reçoit d'ordre de personnes. Répliqua Castiel.

\- … Je disais ça pour ton bien. S'agaça Dean. Mais si tu es clepto au point de préférer te retrouver dans une cours de justice plutôt que d'arrêter, libre à toi. Soupira Dean qui ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il parlait avec Castiel. Et dire que c'est même pas moi qui t'ai coincé, grogna-t-il...

\- Serais tu jaloux que ce soit Benny qui l'ait fait et pas toi ? Demanda Castiel avec grand intérêt, prenant au dépourvu Dean.

Il resta immobile de longues secondes...

\- Peut être... Avoua-t-il en regardant le vide, ne remarquant donc pas le sourire de Castiel.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais plus personne d'autre m'avoir, il n'y auras que toi. Fit-il en se levant.

Dean le fixa avec incompréhension, n'étant pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'insinuait Castiel qui déposait un billet sur la table. Un billet de cinquante !

\- Cas ! Il y a bien plus que pour ce que tu as commandé ! Le prévint-il.

\- Fais-toi plaisirs. Sourit Castiel.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter. Fit catégoriquement Dean.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que tu devais en faire, laisse les si tu veux. Fit-il avec une étincelle mystérieuse dans ses yeux, comme s'il trouvait son petit jeu intriguant terriblement amusant.

Dean resta coi et regarda Castiel sortir son téléphone pour passer un coup de fil tandis qu'il s'éloignait... Ce mec était vraiment étrange, pensa-t-il en souriant sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Dean mangeait son sandwich lorsqu'il repéra le brun entrer dans le magasin et ce charlot regarda droit dans la caméra et lui décocha un sourire en coin malicieux. Il se concentra immédiatement sur l'homme, oubliant totalement son sandwich. Castiel marchait avec confiance et nonchalance dans les rayons, ses mains se balançant tranquillement à ses côtés et Dean attendait qu'il passe à l'action... Castiel avait une rapidité, une dextérité et un savoir faire qui rendait ses voles difficiles à repérer. Dean n'avait put le faire que parce qu'il avait lui même eut ses périodes de délinquant et il devait avouer que Castiel était un expert en la matière. Ce dernier saisit un article, le retourna et fit mine de lire les informations dessus. Dean fixait ses mains, des mains grandes et fortes, des mains d'homme... Et pour la première fois, il se demanda ce que ce serrait de sentir des mains aussi viriles sur son corps. Castiel avait par plusieurs fois fait des allusions... Alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander... Et s'il aimait ça ? Et s'il aimait être avec un homme ? Avoir plus qu'une relation amicale ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, son imagination tentant de lui donner une idée de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si cela arrivait dans la vraie vie. Il imagina Castiel chez lui, d'abord avec une bière à la main tandis qu'il sourirait doucement en l'écoutant parler, l'imagina s'approcher lentement jusqu'à ce que leur genoux se touche... Se sentirait-il mal à l'aise à cause de cette proximité ? Si oui pour quelle raison ? Et tout de suite, dans sa tête, Castiel plaçait sa main sur sa cuisse, remontait lentement vers son entre-jambe tout en se penchant vers lui et Dean sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos. Il ferma les yeux en jurant doucement. Peut être aimerait-il ça … En tout cas avec Castiel... Peut être... Castiel... Qu'il avait perdu de vue ! Il regarda les écrans et paniqua lorsqu'il ne le trouva nul part. Où était-il passé ?! Depuis combien de temps rêvassait-il pour l'avoir perdu ?!

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il est ?! Pensa-t-il tout haut, sa panique l'empêchant de remarquer que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte de son bureau.

\- Tu perds la main. Fit soudainement une voix grave derrière lui.

Dean se retourna d'un bon et allait pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais son souffle se coinça dans ses poumons. Castiel se tenait près de lui, avec une assurance qu 'il trouva irrésistible. Il tenait dans ses mains deux canettes de bière. Il en posa une sur la petite table, ouvrit l'autre et la tendit à Dean qui s'en saisit mécaniquement. Il le regarda ouvrir l'autre sans rien dire... Il avait également piqué des sous-vêtements féminins... Il pouvait les voir dépasser de la poche de son trench-coat...

\- Pourquoi les sous vêtements ? Demanda-t-il.

Dean avait rapidement remarqué qu'il piquait souvent des trucs destinés aux femmes. Du maquillage, des robes, des chaussures à talons... Il pensait au début que c'était pour sa femme ou sa petite amie mais maintenant...

\- Pourquoi voles tu des choses dont tu ne te sers pas ?

\- Qui te dit que je ne m'en sert pas ? Rétorqua aussitôt Castiel très sérieusement.

Dean se racla la gorge. Sûr que sa réaction devrait être l'incompréhension mais le fait qu'il ait déjà essayé une petite culotte auparavant et avait même apprécié rendait la chose quasi-impossible...

\- Tu te travestis ? Osa-t-il par contre demander.

\- Non...

\- Te sers tu de ce que tu voles ?! Demanda d'un ton plus ferme Dean.

\- Pas exactement... Souffla Castiel en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Comment ça pas exactement ? Fit Dean qui commençait à s'impatienter. Écoute Cas, je sais que tu as un problème mais tu ne risques rien à me dire ce que c'est, je t'assure !

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir ? Répondit-il à la question...

\- … Étant-donné que je t'ai piqué entrain d'acheter de quoi prendre ton pied... Je dirais que ça crée un certain lien... Balbutia Dean avant de rire nerveusement.

\- C'est pas faux. Rit à son tour Castiel avant de prendre une mine peinée. J'ai été abandonné à la naissance, l'orphelinat était correct mais clairement pas un endroit pour moi et les familles n'ont cessé de m'y remettre et ce jusqu'à ma majorité alors je n'ai jamais eut qu'un aperçu très rapide de ce qu'avoir des parents serait réellement. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je volais tout ce qu'y pourrait incarner mes parents dans l'espoir vint de remplir le vide béant que leur absence avait crée dans ma vie...

Dean ne savait que dire... Il savait que l'absence d'un parent pouvait être particulièrement douloureux, lui même ayant perdu sa mère très jeune mais il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce que ça aurait été de les perdre tous les deux et encore moins de ne jamais les avoir connu...

\- Je vois un psychologue évidemment, reprit Castiel, depuis plusieurs années enfaîte... Je sais que voler ce genre de choses ne changerait rien mais je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher. J'entre dans un magasin, commença-t-il à compter avec un fin sourire triste, et je m'imagine enfant, accompagné de mes parents. Je m'imagine ce qu'ils feraient, ce qu'ils se diraient, me diraient, ce qu'ils achèteraient … S'ils achèteraient des choses pour moi... Ce que se seraient... Des jouets comme tous les gamins ou des choses plus éducatifs comme des livres ou je ne sais quoi... Rit-il tristement avant de soupirer fortement. Je sais que c'est stupide et...

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Souffla Dean tout bas.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise puis sembla comprendre, comprendre que lui même avait une idée du vide qu'il ressentait et Dean se sentit soudainement plus proche du brun. Il cacha son embarras en prenant sa première gorgée de bière et détourna les yeux vers les sous-vêtements. C'était un jolie ensemble en soie blanche à dentelle. Le soutient-gorge était un petit bonnet...

\- Tu aimes les hommes n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Castiel qui le fixait.

\- En effet, pas que je n'aime pas les femmes mais je préfère les hommes, l'ai toujours fait. Répondit-il sans détour ni embrassa.

Dean hocha du chef pensivement.

\- Et toi ? As tu déjà considéré la question ?

Dean se racla bruyamment la gorge, il ne pouvait pas dire à Castiel qu'il avait justement envisagé la question avec lui !

\- Que veux-tu Castiel ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je veux dire... Je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne sympathises pas de la sorte avec tous les gardes... Tenta-t-il de se reprendre mais le visage de Castiel s'était assombrit la seconde après sa question et resta fermé...

\- Exact. Fit avec aplomb Castiel qui se rapprocha de Dean. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser de parfait étranger savoir quel genre de lubrifiant je préfère ou la taille des préservatifs que je prends.

Dean voulut aller s'enterrer dans la seconde. Il se racla la gorge et se recula jusqu'à heurter le bureau derrière lui. Il gardait le visage obstinément baissé, incapable de regarder Castiel qui s'approchait plus encore de lui.

\- Je ne fais certainement pas des allusions au premier venu ni ne suis bête au point de revenir toujours dans le même magasin où je vole des articles à chaque fois dans l'espoir qu'un homme en particulier m'attende à la sortit pour m'emmener avec lui.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, parvenant difficilement à ignorer les émotions que Castiel suscitait en lui. Il frémit lorsque celui-ci fut près au point qu'il puisse sentir sa chaleur.

\- Je crois bien que je t'aime... Souffla tout bas Castiel tandis qu'il prenait tendrement le visage de Dean entre ses mains pour le lui faire relever.

Dean ne put plus éviter le contact et se perdit dans les yeux si bleu de Castiel. Il sentait ses émotions le tirailler, son corps frémir et trembler. Il ne savait que faire, aussi, laissa-t-il faire. Castiel l'embrassa chastement, tendrement, juste une fois puis s'éloigna... Et Dean ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Castiel était un homme, un inconnu... Mais il était... Il était...

\- Dean, fais quelque chose ou dit quelque chose, je ne sais pas mais réagit ! S'exclama soudainement Castiel.

\- Heu... Je... Fit-il bêtement, ce qui sembla particulièrement agacer le brun.

Celui-ci passa soudainement une main dans ses cheveux qu'il saisit d'une poigne ferme pour les tirer en arrière, lui arrachant un gémissement qui fut étouffer par un nouveau baisé beaucoup plus autoritaire cette fois. Dean couina et porta ses mains aux épaules carrés de Castiel sans pour autant le repousser... Il ne faisait que lécher et mordiller ses lèvres alors... Puis sa langue investit sa bouche sans sommation, allant jouer avec la sienne avec exigence. Il gémit fébrilement, des fourmillements plaisant naissant dans ses reins et voyageant dans son bas ventre qu'il sentit chauffer avec délice.

\- Castiel ! S'exclama-t-il en rompant le baisé et le brun voulu s'éloigner immédiatement mais il tenait fermement son trench-coat en main, l'empêchant de battre en retraire.

\- Dean... Grogna-t-il, ne supportant plus son indécision.

Il avait envie de le pousser dans ses retranchements, de passer sa main sous sa chemise pour posséder ses reins, peut être même empoigner ses fesses tout en passant en jambe entre ses cuisses pour lui faire sentir son corps tout contre le sien, lui arracher une réaction... Mais il décida de se reculer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il craignait trop un rejet... Il se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte en espérant entendre Dean l'appeler pour le retenir mais celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot et rapidement il se retrouvait dehors. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule tandis qu'il sortait du magasin et le regretta l'instant où il vit qu'il ne le suivait pas. Il sentit la peine lui serrer la gorge mais refoula cette émotion. Du temps, peut être qu'avec un peu de temps... Il ne pensait pas avoir pris Dean au dépourvut mais peut être qu'il était plus lent qu'il ne l'aurait crût... S'il lui donnait un peu de temps pour cogiter, peut être que la prochaine fois il aurait une réponse à lui donner.

* * *

\- Je vois bien que tu crèves d'envie de lui parler, je le sais car tu ne cesses de regarder ton portable en te demandant si tu devrais lui envoyer un message. Fit Gabriel, assied sur le divan du bureau de Castiel comme si les lieux lui appartenait. Ça vas faire une semaine Castiel, si t'attend plus, il vas croire que tu as laissé tombé et il vas aller se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être est-il déjà dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ?!

\- Quand vas-tu enfin la fermer Gabriel ? Grogna Castiel qui ne venait pas de regarder son portable mais travaillait sur son ordi...

\- Lorsque tu avoueras que j'ai raison. Ne le fais pas trop patienter ! S'exclama le châtain.

\- Je l'ai embrassé, lui ais dit que je l'aimais. Soupira Castiel. J'estime que quelqu'un n'ayant jamais envisagé la possibilité de sortir avec un homme à besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Fais juste attention à ne pas lui laisser trop de temps. Chantonna Gabriel. On a tendance à oublier les gens qu'on ne vois plus tu sais... Parfois même jusqu'à leur existence !

\- Je lui enverrait un message après le travail d'accord ? Soupira Castiel pour se débarrasser de Gabriel qui lui décocha un grand sourire satisfait.

Mais apparemment celui-ci ne crût pas Castiel puisque, dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, il lui choura son portable, fouilla ses contacts et envoya un message à une certaine personne.

Dean regardait les écrans de surveillance sans vraiment voir ce qu'il s'y passait, sans prêter attention aux possibles voleurs, n'ayant d'yeux que pour une seule personne qui restait obstinément loin du magasin. Il soupira fortement en secouant énergiquement la tête. Pourquoi cela le tracassais-t-il à ce point ?! Ce n'est pas comme si Castiel était plus que son petit clepto... Il grognait de dépit au moment où son portable vibra. Il s'en saisit, s'attendant à un message d'un de ses amis mais ce fut un numéro inconnu qui s'afficha.

« Je pense à toi... Sans arrêt... »

Dean se mordit nerveusement la lèvre... Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce soit un faux numéro ? Certainement moins que le nombre de chance qu'il y avait que ce soit Castiel... Toute fois il ne savait que répondre... Il pourrait demander qui lui avait envoyé ça mais il savait pertinemment qui c'était... Il passa une bonne heure à tergiverser, usant de prétextes et d'autres pour s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'à craquer.

« Et à quoi penses-tu exactement ? »

Castiel, d'abord surpris de recevoir un message de Dean, fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla démesurément les yeux.

\- GABRIEL ! Hurla-t-il en sortant de son bureau comme une furie. Que quelqu'un m'amène Gabriel !

\- Tu m'as fait demandé ? Fit alors ce dernier qui se ramenait l'air de rien avec une glace à la main.

\- Tu as osé envoyé un message à Dean ?! Éructa Castiel.

\- Je t'ai simplement donné un coup de main, c'est fait pour ça les amis ! Haussa des épaules Gabriel.

\- Les amis n'agissent pas au dépit des autres de façon égoïste juste pour s'amuser. Rétorqua sèchement Castiel.

\- Tu vas quand même pas remettre ça Cassy ? Se plaignit Gabriel qui se tue instantanément lorsqu'il vit son ami le fusiller de son regard le plus noir.

\- Tu as ruiné ma relation avec Bartholomew parce que tu n'étais pas fichu de la fermer et de garder un secret ! Répondit Castiel avec amertume.

\- Et c'est si mauvais que ça ? Soupira Gabriel en roulant les yeux au ciel avant d'aller chercher la glace dans le fond de son cône avec sa langue de façon très peu classe. Il t'as quitté dès l'instant où il a sût que tu étais clepto !

\- J'avais prévu de lui annoncer la nouvelle doucement, de lui faire comprendre de quoi ma cleptomanie retournait et il aurait compris ! Rétorqua Castiel.

\- Il ne méritait pas de comprendre de toute façon. Cracha alors Gabriel à la surprise du brun.

\- Je ne comprend pas...

\- Ce type était un connard ! S'emporta tout à coup le châtain. Il ne te méritait pas !

\- Ce n'était certainement pas à toi de le décider ! Éructa Castiel qui passa furieusement ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'as fait plaisir de faire ça ?! Cria à son tour Gabriel.

\- Je croyais que c'était un accident ? Que tu lui avait dit mon problème par inadvertance parce que tu étais bourré à cette soirée ?!

\- … Je l'ai fait exprès. Avoua Gabriel en soupirant fortement.

\- Tu as quoi ?! Souffla Castiel, sidéré.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais... Ta relation avec Bartholomew n'avait rien d'idyllique comme tu semblais le croire... Fit Gabriel en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- …

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Que voulait-il dire ?

\- À cette soirée... Je l'ai surpris avec un autre homme...

\- Quoi ? Il... Ils étaient proche ? Demanda Castiel.

\- … Ils baisaient ensemble.

Ceci eut le mérite de refroidir Castiel...

\- Mais... Cette soirée c'était pour fêter nos deux ans de couple...

\- Je sais. Fit tristement Gabriel.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il était complètement sous le choc... Il savait, avant de se mettre avec Bartholomew, que celui-ci avaient eut beaucoup de conquêtes et il savait qu'ils regardaient les autres hommes mais... Il avait crût qu'il lui était fidèle... Du moins il avait préféré le croire aveuglément...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes, je sais que tu donnes difficilement ta confiance à quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas qu'à cause de cet enfoiré tu te refermes sur toi même alors je t'ai dit que je lui avait dit ton petit soucis par inadvertance mais en réalité... Je l'ai menacé de lui arracher les couilles et de les lui enfoncer dans la gorge s'il osait t'approcher à nouveau. Avoua finalement Gabriel.

\- … Alors, tu ne lui a pas dit ? Souffla Castiel.

\- Non, jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Lui assura Gabriel avec un fin sourire pincé.

Castiel hocha plusieurs du chef en baissant la tête, la peine marquant son visage. Il s'agita un instant, se frotta la nuque, passa la main sur son visage tandis qu'il encaissait la nouvelle.

\- Alors il me trompait vraiment. Finit-il par souffler tout en levant le regard sur son ami qui alla aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla Gabriel. Je sais que c'est dure mais je ne veux pas que tu rates la chance que tu pourrais avoir avec Dean. Il m'as l'air d'un chic type, peut être un peu idiot sur les bords mais c'est pas forcément mauvais. Rit-il.

Castiel hocha de la tête en allant prendre sa tasse de café qu'il but d'une traite. Il saisit ensuite son portable, lut et relut le message en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je te jure que si tu laisses passer l'occasion je t'étripe puis je lui écris moi même avec avant de remettre tes boyaux dans ton abdomen !

Castiel leva un sourcil dubitatif à son ami avant de prêter attention à son petit écran puis Gabriel sourit en le voyant taper un message.

« Je pense juste à toi. À ta voix, ton regard sur moi, ton rire comme tes expressions de colère. Je pense à la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, à la façon dont cela se passera... J'ai peur de te revoir tout autant que j'en crève d'envie... Je pense à toi quoi. »

Dean lut et relut le message. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça... En réalité, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Castiel était un vrai mystère, certes il connaissait maintenant la raison de sa cleptomanie mais cette dernière était loin d'être tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le personnage. Il ne cessait de le surprendre, l'intriguer et... Le subjuguer. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Castiel pensait à lui, à sa voix, son regard... Pensait-il à lui plus intimement ? Pensait-il à la chaleur de son corps ? La sensation de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre ?

\- Mais à quoi je pense bordel ?! S'exclama Dean en se levant soudainement, alertant son frère qui le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes.

\- Je crains que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse répondre à ta question... Se moqua-t-il. Qu'est ce qui t'emmêle les neurones de la sorte ?

\- Personne. Répondit Dean qui grogna de dépit en se rendant compte qu'il venait juste de se vendre et de façon plutôt lamentable.

\- Oh ! Qui parvient à te faire tourner la tête ? Je dois savoir ! L'attaqua Sam qui se tourna vers lui et posa sa bière sur son genoux.

\- Il n'y a personne. Grogna Dean qui se renfonça dans le canapé et se mit à fixer obstinément la télé.

\- Intéressant... Chantonna Sam qui le scrutait sans vergogne.

\- Quoi qui est intéressant ?! Demanda avec hargne Dean.

\- Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire. Pointa du doigt son frère. D'habitude tu ne loupes jamais une occasion de parler de tes conquêtes et de te venter comme un collégien de tes exploits sexuels mais pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ça ?

Dean resta silencieux.

\- C'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe n'est ce pas ?

Dean soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu l'apprécies vraiment ! S'exclama Sam, aux anges pour une raison que Dean ne comprenait pas. Tu as sentit une connexion se faire pendant l'un de vos rapport ?

Dean se pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait ?! Hurla Sam, choqué. Ce doit être une perle rare !

\- Tais toi Sammy. Grogna Dean en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu sembles contrarié pourtant... Souffla pensivement Sam qui étudiait de près son frère. Pourquoi serais tu contrarié si tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaît à ce point ? Tu devrais être sur un petit nuage...

Dean détourna les yeux sur le côté.

\- À moins que ta contrariété ne soit pas causé par la personne en elle même... Réfléchit tout haut Sam avant que la réalisation ne le frappe. C'est un homme ?!

Dean grogna de dépit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Sérieux ?! S'extasia Sam.

\- Pitié Sammy, ferme là ! Et comment tu fais pour faire ça sérieux ?!

\- Il faut à tout pris que je le rencontre ! Comment vous êtes vous connu ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Est-il beau gosse ? T'as t-il fait des avances ?

\- Sammy ! Ta gueule !

\- Oui ?! Hurla Sam en sautant du canapé. C'est lui n'est ce pas ? Fit-il en montrant le portable que Dean tenait en main. Il te fait des avances par sms ?!

Dean se leva, ne pouvant ni ne voulant supporter son crétin de petit frère et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, Sam sur les talons toujours entrain de lui poser des questions. Il lui claqua la porte au nez et se jeta dans son lit, teint deux secondes puis alluma son portable. Un nouveau message venait d'arriver.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai perturbé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais je me dois d'être sincère avec toi... Tu me plais énormément Dean. »

Dean grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et cette action lui rappela les collégiennes vivant leur premier amour... Ce qui n'arrangea rien du tout à son humeur. Il jura et se mit sur le dos, décidé à répondre comme un adulte aux avances de Castiel. Il fit plusieurs tentatives veines cuisantes, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun idée de ce qu'il faisait ni ne pensait de tout ça... Castiel était un homme et cleptomane ! Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas non comme tout le monde le ferait ? Il écrivit alors une réponse négative mais fut totalement incapable d'envoyer le message. Il voulut se taper la tête dans le mur mais décida de jouer également la carte de la sincérité.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

Castiel sourit en voyant le message. Il pouvait presque sentir la désapprobation de Gabriel par dessus son épaule mais lui aimait cette réponse.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, je ne voudrais pas te forcer à dire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas dire. Et tu peux également dire tout ce qui te chante et à tout moment comme moi je l'ai fait. Ce soir je retourne chez moi, j'aimerais passer au magasin pour piquer des trucs et pour que tu m'arrêtes mais j'ai peur que tu ne le fasses pas, que tu me laisses partir... »

Dean se mordait nerveusement les lèvres en répondant.

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas m'échapper. J'arriverais toujours à te prendre la main dans le sac. » Ajouta-t-il pour noyer le poisson mais personne n'était dupe et il le savait.

\- Oh putain... Souffla fébrilement Castiel. Qu'est ce que j'ai envie de lui, tu peux pas savoir. Souffla-t-il à un Gabriel tout sourire. Mais si je lui dis que je veux qu'il me prenne contre cette stupide table autour de laquelle on a été des dizaines de fois, il vas prendre peur.

\- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr ! Rit Gabriel. Opte pour un peu plus soft peut être ?

Castiel le regarda avec une moue dubitative... Que pourrait-il bien répondre qui ne soit pas trop obscène ? Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, sans rien trouver à dire puis tapa avec hésitation.

« Serais-tu capable de me retenir contre ma volonté ? »

Dean gémit doucement en se cambrant lentement. Ça devenait bien trop chaud, bien trop vite, son cerveau lui fournissait déjà des images très détaillé de ce bellâtre sous lui, les yeux embués de larmes de désirs tandis qu'il... Qu'il... Dean jura fébrilement en portant la main à son entre-jambe qu'il découvrit dure. Il gémit et se massa lentement tout en imaginant Castiel dont il aurait attaché les mains dans le dos à l'aide de sa stupide cravate bleu toujours entortillée. Lui déferait-il lentement les boutons de sa chemise ou les arracherait-il d'un seul coup ? Prendrait-il la peine d'ouvrir son pantalon ou plongerait-il la main dans son boxer sans préambule pour se saisir de son membre ? Castiel se cambrerait-il ? Gémirait-il ? Le supplierait-il ?

\- Hmmm... Grogna-t-il en commençant à se déhancher contre sa main.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu m'ordonneras de faire » lui envoya Castiel.

\- Putain ! Couina Dean qui voyait déjà de fines lèvres roses pâles autour de son membre tandis qu'une paire d'yeux d'un bleu profond le fixerait avec dévouement.

Il ne teint plus et passa la main dans son jean pour pomper son membre fermement, ses hanches suivant les vas et vient rapide difficilement. Avec difficulté et les hormones aidant, il envoya un message.

« Me sucerais-tu ? » Envoya-t-il et il en fut mortifier la seconde d'après. Qui demandait ça ? Par portable en plus ?! Cependant...

« Évidemment ! »

Dean jura fébrilement, son bas ventre d'une chaleur presque liquide se contractant déjà de plaisirs. Castiel ferait tout ce qu'il lui dirais de faire, il s'agenouillerait entre ses cuisses écartées pour sucer son membre avec ferveur. Il gémirait certainement de plaisirs tandis qu'il enfoncerait son sexe entre ses lèvres, les mains dans le dos, incapable de se toucher, seulement concentré sur lui, occupé à lui procurer du plaisirs encore et encore... Dean sentit son membre tressauter, du pré-sperme coulant le long... Il passerait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noir pour y mêler ses doigts et accompagnerait doucement mais avec autorité les vas et vient de Castiel. Et après avoir prit son temps, il jouirait dans sa bouche et la lui ouvrirait du pouce pour voir sa semence partout sur sa langue et ses lèvres tandis que Castiel le fixerait avec désir. Dean gémit fortement en jouissant violemment.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Gabriel qui restait scotché au portable de Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr... Fit dubitativement le brun qui relisait la conversation.

Cette dernière avait tournée sec sur le sexe à sa grande surprise... Peut être que la situation n'était pas si bloqué qu'il le croyait... Dean ne lui renvoya pas de message... Et lui ne savait pas du tout quoi lui envoyer après une telle conversation... Lorsque Dean revint à lui, il écarquilla démesurément les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait juste de faire... Il s'était masturbé en pensant à Castiel, à un homme... Mais après tout, il l'avait juste imaginé entrain de lui tailler une pipe ! C'était pas non plus catastrophique ! Une bouche était une bouche... Cependant, malgré ses tentatives vaines pour se rassurer, il savait qu'il venait de passer un cape de façon irrémédiable. Il grogna en se tournant sur lui même et grimaça en sentant le sperme dans son boxer. Il se leva et fila dans la salle de bain pour se laver, se forçant à garder ses pensées loin d'une paire de yeux bleu. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau et vie son portable attendant bien sagement sur son lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller rouvrir leur conversation pour la relire.

 _« - Tu me plais énormément Dean._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

 _\- J'ai peur que tu me laisses partir..._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas m'échapper._

 _\- Serais-tu capable de me retenir contre ma volonté ?_

 _\- Me sucerais-tu ?_

 _\- Évidemment ! »_

Dean grogna de dépit. C'était bel et bien lui qui avait brutalement cessé ce flirt étrange pour parler obscènement et sans détour de sexe... Et Castiel avait immédiatement affirmer qu'il voulait le sucer ! Puis il reçut un nouveau message du brun. Il se passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux puis se décida à ouvrir le message.

« Tout vas bien Dean ? »

Il soupira et jeta son portable sur son lit avant d'aller dans le séjour, décidé à se changer les idées. Est ce qu'il allait bien ? Il en avait foutrement aucune idée !

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me répond pas ? Gémit Castiel en regardant pour la centième fois son portable.

\- Donne lui du temps, il vient juste de demander à un mec de le sucer ! Rit Gabriel. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il jouissait à l'idée de se taper un bonhomme alors...

\- Rien ne peut nous faire dire qu'il se soit touché pendant notre conversation. Rétorqua Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui parce que les gens envoient des sexto pour le fun ! Se moqua Gabriel en secouant la tête.

Castiel gémit en se laissant lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ?

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Castiel et Dean avaient échangé ses messages osés et depuis, il n'y avait eut aucune interaction entre eux... Du moins du côté de Dean. Castiel lui avait envoyé deux messages restés sans réponse... Castiel n'était d'ordinaire pas du genre à insister, lorsqu'il voyait que l'autre personne n'était pas réceptive il laissait juste couler cependant... même après trois semaines, il était loin d'avoir oublié le visage de Dean, son rire, sa voix, son odeur... Il voulait le voir... Il voulait lui parler... Le toucher... Castiel se mordit les lèvres en se frottant les yeux avec lassitude. Il était à son bureau... Il devrait être entrain de travailler mais il pensait à Dean... Encore une fois... Il jura nerveusement en se reculant soudainement de son bureau, faisant rouler son fauteuil en arrière. Il se tourna et admira la vue par la baie vitrée. La ville s'étendait sous ses yeux, les gens grouillaient de partout, les voitures ne cessaient de tourner mais lui fixait obstinément un certain magasin tout au loin...

\- Et puis merde. Finit-il par murmurer avant de se lever et de sortir de son bureau puis de son entreprise.

Il fila au magasin où se trouvait la personne l'obnubilant et s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'il se stoppa net, se souvenant que Dean ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui... Il soupira longuement en jurant et tournant sur lui même, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux énergiquement. Dean le rendait dingue !

\- Hum... Castiel ? Fit alors un jeune femme blonde, cigarette à la main.

Elle portait la veste du magasin. Elle était une employée entrain de faire sa pause cigarette visiblement.

\- Oui ? Fit le brun avec surprise.

\- Oui c'est bien toi. Rit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Moi c'est Jo, l'amie de Dean.

\- Oh...

\- Il t'attend.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Castiel.

\- Il fait genre que tu ne l'intéresses pas mais je le connais depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ment et tente de se mentir également. Expliqua la jeune blonde avec un air atterré.

\- … Tu veux dire que...

\- Il attend que tu viennes lui sortir les doigts du cul. Affirma Jo avant de froncer les sourcils. Ou que tu viennes lui en mettre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dubitatif.

\- D'accord ! Sourit-il en agitant les mains pour lui faire cesser le fil de ses pensées dérangeantes. Où est-il ? Chez lui ?

\- Non, il est dans sa tour de contrôle. Rit-elle.

\- Mais il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-il.

\- En effet, mais il est quand même ici. Fit Jo en haussant une épaule.  
\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Sois disant qu'il préfère venir travailler, fit d'un ton moqueur la petite blonde, il dit qu'il tourne en rond chez lui, qu'il s'ennuie mais en faîte il veut simplement se donner de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas avoir à penser à toi. J'en suis sûr !

Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était indécis à nouveau...

\- Je t'assure qu'il t'a dans la peau, que ça lui plaise ou non. À l'instant où il t'a rencontré, il n'a cessé de parler de toi. Lui assura Jo.

\- Pour dire à quel point j'étais dingue ? Rétorqua Castiel.

\- Aussi oui, mais surtout parce qu'il te trouve intéressant, drôle, surprenant et même adorable. Sourit-elle avec tendresse.

\- Il te la dit ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'a pas eut à le faire. Rit-elle avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Vas donc le surprendre encore une fois.

Castiel sourit, salua Jo d'un signe de tête et entra dans le magasin. Il passa les portes anti-voles en saluant le garde qui le regarda faire avec des gros yeux sans même penser à l'arrêter. Il était pourtant connu pour piquer des trucs ici ! Il arpenta les rayons, fit balader tranquillement ses mains sur les articles en imaginant les yeux verts émeraudes de Dean braqués sur lui depuis sa tour de contrôle. Il passa dans tous les rayons, pris ce qu'il voulait et se dirigea l'air de rien vers la sortie. Et alors qu'il aurait crût devoir aller voir Dean de lui même, celui-ci l'attendait juste avant les caisses, les bras croisés contre son torse. Castiel réprima un sourire et passa à côté de lui l'air de rien pour sortir mais Dean le saisit fermement au bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Si tu sors sans payer, tu vas direct aller en taule. Lui murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je te parle de la bague que tu as subtilisé. Répondit Dean en se penchant sur le brun qui sourit finalement en coin.

\- Oh, alors tu l'as vue ? Rit-il.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai bien faillit ne pas le voir mais oui, je sais que tu as une bague dans la poche gauche de ton trench. Fit Dean en tirant Castiel à lui pour mettre la main dans la dite poche, leur visage se trouvant très proche, leur regard plongeant l'un dans l'autre, leur souffle se mêlant. Pourquoi une bague ? Demanda Dean en se reculant, ignorant le frisson qui avait parcourut son corps et lui montra la bague qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua sarcastiquement Castiel. C'est petit, bien plus facile à usurper qu'on ne le pense et ça vaux beaucoup d'argent.

Dean le fixa avec une mine perplexe.

\- Tu pensais que je voulais l'offrir à quelqu'un ? Demanda alors Castiel qui vit avec satisfaction Dean afficher un air surpris avant de détourner le regard sur le côté par embarras. Tu pensais que je voulais proposer quelqu'un en mariage ?

\- Je pense surtout que tu devrais arrêter de voler. Claqua Dean, excédé de voir ce beau brun jouer avec lui.

\- C'est compulsif, maladif, peut être l'ai je fais pour me créer un souvenir plus réelle de mes parents ? Comment la demande ce serrait passé, comment le mariage ce serrait déroulé... Expliqua Castiel en se rapprocha de Dean pour saisir également l'anneau doré, se retrouvant quasi torse contre torse avec lui.

\- Peut être y croiras tu mais ces souvenirs n'en seront pas moins faux. Fit Dean qui devrait se reculer, rétablir son espace personnel mais son corps resta obstinément tout près de celui de Castiel.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu me conseils de faire ? Demanda le brun qui lâcha l'anneau pour faire glisser ses doigts contre la main de Dean puis son poignet, faisant frémir ce dernier à son plus grand plaisir.

\- Sortir de ton passé et te créer de vrais souvenirs. Murmura-t-il, s'imaginant faire lui même partit de ces souvenirs à son grand dam.

\- J'ai essayé, avoua Castiel d'un ton plus triste, mais j'ai échoué.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, découvrant une nouvelle chose dont il avait horreur en ce monde : voir ce regard bleu emplit de douleur. Il referma les doigts sur l'anneau doré, baissa la main sans l'éloigner de celle de Castiel, leur peau se touchant sans qu'il en soit dérangé, bien au contraire...

\- On échoue vraiment lorsqu'on arrête d'essayer. Fit-il en saisissant le bras du brun qui écarquilla les yeux, ces yeux d'un bleu si profond et beau, dans lequel il voulait se noyer.

\- Échouer plusieurs fois peut faire bien plus de dégâts que de ne jamais essayer. Souffla Castiel.

\- Alors essaie avec moi. Lâcha Dean, les mots dors et déjà prononcés tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Enfin, je veux dire que je serais très content de... De passer plus de temps avec toi... de sortir avec toi, pas forcément ensemble ! Fin si, ensemble mais... pour s'amuser enfin pour...

\- J'en serais très heureux. Le coupa Castiel, voyant que Dean ne parviendrait pas à se démêler les pinceaux.

\- Génial ! C'est super... Sourit Dean en se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour masquer son embarras.

\- Que penses-tu de ce week-end ? Proposa aussitôt Castiel. On pourrait aller boire un verre dans un bar et discuter.

\- Oui, oui tout à fais, ce serait bien. Approuva Dean. En tout bien tout honneur.

\- Évidemment ! Sourit Castiel, enjoué.

Dean déglutit difficilement, se rappelant que « évidemment » était la réponse qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il voulait le sucer... Castiel était gay et un homme encore jeune et bourré d'hormones alors forcément il n'avait pas dit non à son offre ! Et jamais il ne refuserais son amitié pour être gay ou il ne savait quelle connerie... Cependant... il ne pouvais s'enlever de la tête que Castiel ne refuserait pas ses avances et savoir qu'il ne les refuserait pas ne le laissait pas de marbre, loin de là... Mais pourquoi pensait-il qu'il serait celui qui ferait des avances ? Des deux, c'était tout de même Castiel qui avait le plus de chances d'en faire ! Mais bizarrement, il ne le voyait pas faire ça... Et que cette idée le déçoive un peu faillit le rendre dingue.

\- À demain alors Dean. Sourit Castiel, ses yeux saphir pétillant de joie et faisant presque fondre Dean qui ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce que le brun sorte.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire bordel ? Se réprimanda-t-il en se forçant à retourner dans sa tour de contrôle.

Castiel était passé juste à côté de Jo maintenant en caisse et cette dernière lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice qui le fit sourire de plus belle. La petite blonde avait raison, Dean tentait de se persuader qu'il n'y avait qu'un lien amical entre eux deux mais la façon dont il le regardait, dont il rougissait légèrement et déglutissait difficilement ne laissait aucune place au doute. Dean l'avait dans la peau tout autant que lui ! Et cette idée le rendait presque euphorique ! Et s'il pensait que sa concentration était médiocre avant, maintenant elle était pire. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Dean, s'imaginait ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer demain, dans ce bar, une fois quelques verres ingurgités et il devenait vite agité et fébrile. Si Dean lui donnait le feu vert, il serait plus qu'heureux de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait ! Et l'heure du rendez-vous vint avec une lenteur infernale, comme la dernière fois, il était venu bien plus tôt que prévu, en ayant assez de trépigner d'impatience chez lui. Lorsque Dean arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'atmosphère était lourde et embarrassante. Ils commandèrent, Dean osant à peine le regarder tandis que Castiel le bouffait des yeux.

\- Tu travailles dans quoi déjà ? Tu as une entreprise c'est bien ça ? Demanda Dean qui releva les yeux vers Castiel pour les baisser la seconde d'après.

\- Oui, c'est une petite boîte dans l'informatique. On répare toutes sortes de matériel informatique, ça peut aller de la soudure à la programmation en passant par de la vente. Je touche un peu à tout. Expliqua Castiel.

\- Polyvalent donc ? Demanda Dean qui le regardait enfin.

\- On peut dire ça oui. Affirma Castiel qui posa la touillette de sa boisson sur la table. Et toi ? À part vigile, est ce que tu fais autres choses ? Pas nécessairement rémunéré mais plus une passion ou...

\- Mon bébé ! S'exclama tout de suite Dean avant qu'il ne s'empourpre comme jamais. Je veux dire, ma voiture.

\- Oh je vois ! Rit Castiel. Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

\- Si je m'y connais ? S'exclama Dean avec enjouement. Je pourrais te construire une voiture ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de toutes les réparations de mon bébé depuis des années !

\- Wow ! Fit Castiel, impressionné. Et si je t'embauchai pour qu'on élargisse notre champs d'action ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Qui sait, peut être un jour. Sourit Dean avant qu'il ne remarque que Castiel glissait discrètement la touillette dans la manche de son trench. T'as plus de touillettes chez toi ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, se demandant où voulait en venir Dean qui lui fit un signe de tête vers sa main. Il ouvrit cette dernière et vit qu'il était en effet entrain de subtiliser une touillette... une touillette en plastique jaune...

\- Désolé. Fit-il en replaçant l'objet sur la table avec embarras. Je le fais sans faire exprès parfois, surtout quand je suis nerveux. Rit-il… jaune.

\- Je te rend nerveux ? Demanda Dean avec un nouvel intérêt.

\- Et bien, un peu. Avoua Castiel. Tu es un peu mon garde fou on dirait. Plaisanta-t-il.

Dean sourit doucement, une chaleur douce gagnant son torse. La discussion se poursuivit ensuite dans une atmosphère plus détendu. Ils parlèrent de tout, se moquèrent et rirent, leur mains allant peu à peu se rencontrer d'elles-même, leur corps se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

\- Que dirais tu d'aller regarder un film chez moi ? Proposa Castiel à un moment.

\- … Je sais pas... Fit avec hésitation Dean qui voulait pourtant rester avec Castiel.

\- Quoi ? Tu crains à ce point là les films d'horreurs ? Se moqua gentiment Castiel mais Dean pris la mouche comme il l'espérait.

\- N'importe quoi ! Rien de ce qui pourrait se trouver dans un film ne peux me faire peur ! Le pris au défit Dean qui se levait déjà pour le lui prouver.

Il se rendirent donc chez Castiel et Dean trouva sa maison superbe. Elle n'était pas très grande mais très moderne et agencé avec ingéniosité ce qui compensait largement le manque de surface. Ils s'installèrent devant un grand écran et mirent le dernier film d'horreur à la mode pour ensuite se caler dans les canapés en cuir noir avec un pack de bière sur la table basse en verre. Ils passèrent ensuite deux heures, à sursauter, rire nerveusement ou se moquer allègrement de certain cliché tout en se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement. De ce fait, à la fin du film, leurs cuisses se touchaient et leur corps était bien plus proche l'un de l'autre. Tandis que la musique du générique de fin tournait, ils se regardèrent longuement, partageant à demi-mot leur avis sur le film alors que leur regard ne cessaient de revenir vers celui de l'autre comme des aimants irrésistibles. Castiel avait une envie folle d'envoyer paître sa raison et de se jeter sur les lèvres de Dean mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction... Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de ce faire repousser par la personne qu'il aimait... Car après cette journée passé avec lui il savait qu'il l'aimait et il trouvait ça tout aussi merveilleux que terrifiant.

\- Cas ? Appela Dean.

\- Hein ? Oui ? Sort-il de ses pensées.

\- À quoi tu pensais ? Rit Dean avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. C'est assez vexant que tu penses à autres chose alors que je te parles tu sais.

\- Je pensais à toi. Lâcha Castiel avant d'y avoir pensé, l'alcool déliant sa langue.

Il rouvrit la bouche pour noyer le poisson mais ne trouva strictement rien à dire...

\- Heu... Je...

\- Pourquoi tu pensais à moi ? Demanda Dean qui ne cessait cette fois de le fixer avec une intensité irréelle.

\- Je... Et bien... Bégaya Castiel qui eut soudainement envie de s'enterrer, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen d'effrayer un mec que de lui faire une déclaration d'amour sortit de nul part !

\- Est ce que tu as piqué tout ce qui nous entoure ? Demanda soudainement Dean.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama Castiel, outré...

Toute fois il se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité lorsque Dean le fixa avec incrédulité...

\- Il y a bien une chose ou deux... Murmura-t-il en regardant tout sauf Dean qui sourit doucement, amusé.

\- Où as-tu mis les choses que tu as volés au magasin ?

\- Et bien, je les mets dans ma chambre parce que... Bah ces objets n'ont de place nul part dans mon appart mais je ne me résout pas pour autant à m'en séparer... Expliqua Castiel en osant regarder Dean qui, à son grand soulagement, ne portait aucun jugement dans son regard juste de la curiosité.

\- Où es ta chambre ?

\- Heu,au fond du couloir à gauche mais...

Castiel ne put finir sa phrase que Dean était debout et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre.

\- Dean ! Attend ! S'exclama-t-il en le suivant aussitôt mais déjà son invité avait poussé la porte de sa chambre et s'était figé sur place. Dean... Gémit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ce ne sont que des objets...

Dean ne lui répondit rien, il observait la chambre en silence, son regard passant lentement sur la chambre. Cette dernière était très grande et comportait beaucoup trop de meubles pour une seule personne. Il y avait deux énormes dressings ouverts de part et d'autre de la pièce , une armoire et une commode casé dans un coin, juste à côté d'une grande baie vitrée et deux tables de chevets de chaque côtés d'un lit double. Dean s'avança, son regard passa rapidement sur les deux tables de chevet comportant chacune une lampe. Il remarqua que l'un des dressings contenaient des vêtements pour homme et passa donc au second, sur lequel il resta interloqué. Lentement, ignorant totalement Castiel qui ne tenait pas en place, il entra dans ce dressing. Si il ne connaissait pas Castiel, il aurait dit qu'il vivait avec une femme... Il y avait tout ce dont une femme aurait besoin dans ce dressing et même plus. Des vêtements, chemisiers, t-shirts, pantalons, jeans, robes, jupes, shorts par dizaines sans oublier les chaussures. Il y avait même un espace pour le maquillage disposé méthodiquement devant une coiffeuse. Dean se saisit d'un des nombreux tubes de rouge à lèvres jamais entamés.

\- Dean... Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange mais... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Enfin si mais... Fit laborieusement Castiel qui se tu lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard de Dean.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de jugement, pas de dégoût, de crainte juste... De l'acceptation... Comme si ce dont il était témoin était tout à fait normal, sans importance... Et Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer et un puissant mélange d'émotions lui agripper la gorge, le faisant se mordre les lèvres qu'il tenta de cacher derrière sa main.

\- Cas ? Souffla alors avec inquiétude cet homme superbe en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Castiel n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Dean était juste là, en face de lui, tenant toujours un tube de rouge à lèvre à la main, preuve de sa démence, de son mal être et pourtant... il lui touchait tendrement le bras tout en le regardant de ses yeux émeraudes avec inquiétude. Castiel sentit son corps bouger la fraction de seconde d'après, sa main se retira de devant sa bouche pour aller saisir la nuque de Dean et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dean eut juste le temps d'émettre un petit couinement surpris que Castiel était déjà loin, s'était retourné et parlait en gardant le dos courbé.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, mon corps à bougé tout seul, je suis vraiment désolé...

Et il continua de marmonner de la sorte en restant dos à Dean. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Il avait ans doute foiré toutes les chances qu'il aurait put avoir avec Dean en une fraction de seconde ! Il était mortifié. Puis soudainement une main saisit fermement son bras pour le retourner. Castiel hoqueta, Dean était si proche de lui, ses lèvres charnus juste à quelques millimètres des siennes tandis que ses orbes vertes le fixaient avec intensité.

\- Tu ne devrais pas m'émouvoir, tu ne devrais pas éveiller en moi tant d'émotions, tu es un homme après tout mais... Malgré que tu sois un homme, tu me rend dingue Castiel. J'ai passé deux longues et horribles semaines à cause de toi, parce que tu n'étais pas là.

Castiel déglutit difficilement, sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et le désirs exacerbé ses sens. Ses yeux ne cessaient de passer entre ceux de Dean et ces lèvres fines à damner.

\- J'ai envie de te jeter dans ce lit, juste derrière et voir ce qui pourrait bien être si extraordinaire pour que j'en perde le sommeil de la sorte. Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Parvint-il à dire.

Dean frémit, pris une respiration fébrile en se léchant les lèvres puis il mit sa menace à exécution. Il repoussa Castiel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'allonge sur le lit dans un couinement d'excitation. Il n'eut le temps de se resituer que déjà des mains ses saisissait de son t-shirt pour le lui arracher, dévoilant son torse à la vue de Dean. Castiel sentit la nervosité le prendre à la gorge lorsqu'il vit le regard de Dean passer sur son torse plusieurs fois sans voir de réaction particulière. S'il ne trouvait pas un petit intérêt pour la gente masculine maintenant... Puis une main halée se posa sur son épaule et il fut soudainement plaqué contre le matelas.

\- Dean. Souffla-t-il mais ce dernier était trop occupé à poser un genoux entre les siens pour le surplomber tandis qu'il fixait toujours le corps laiteux sous lui.

Castiel frémit et gémit lorsque Dean passa lentement sa main sur son torse, sur son pectoral bombé, ses abdos finement dessinés par ses heures de gym, le creux de sa hanche... Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains contre sa peau en ébullition, caressa ses flancs en descendant presque dans ses reins, le faisant hoqueter, se mordre les lèvres et se cambrer doucement et fiévreusement. Combien de temps comptait-il encore jouer avec lui avant d'avoir sa réponse ? Puis ses doigts passèrent sur l'un de ses tétons et Castiel gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses mains serrant fébrilement les draps. Lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau la tête, Dean le fixait avec de grand yeux s'assombrissant et soudainement Castiel se cambrait en inspirant brutalement l'air.

\- HA !

\- Ici aussi c'est sensible alors. Souffla Dean, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose avant de pincer à nouveau le téton de Castiel dont il savoura l'expression de plaisirs.

\- Dean ! S'exclama le brun en saisissant le poignet de l'homme au dessus de lui. Quand vas tu arrêter ton expérimentation ou je ne sais trop ce que c'est d'ailleurs.

\- Hey ! Protesta Dean. Laisse moi un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que je trouve ton corps masculin, terriblement virile et dépourvu de tout attrait féminin très... très sexy. Finit-il d'une voix rauque à souhait.

\- Je... D'accord... Hoqueta le brun en reposant sa tête contre le matelas.

Il profita des caresses que lui prodiguait Dean, laissant ce dernier jouer avec son corps. Puis Dean descendit du lit et la peur bleu qu'il ne s'en aille le prit au tripe. Il ne voulait pas le voir finalement battre retraite, mais Dean ne semblait pas du tout avoir cette idée car... La seconde d'après il défaisait son jean en se léchant les lèvres, son regard remontant dans le sien pour lui demander la permission. Castiel ne se fit pas prier et releva les hanches du lit sans même réfléchir, laissant Dean le mettre totalement à nue et à nouveau... Il eut conscience de son corps bien différent des autres que Dean avait enlacé lors d'une nuit torride... Celui-ci fixait d'ailleurs son entre-jambe et il eut envie d'aller s'enterrer. Il y avait autant de chance qu'il le voit prendre ses jambes à son cou une fois confronté à son engin... Non, en faîte il y avait bien plus de chance qu'il parte ici et maintenant.

\- Je... ne te cache pas que je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais actuellement. Finit par souffler Dean qui relevait son regard dans le sien pour le baisser sur son entre-jambe et ensuite le relever à nouveau de façon comique.

\- T'inquiète pas. Fit alors Castiel en se redressant pour saisir la nuque de Dean qui décida de fixer ses yeux bleu. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça ce soir, je peux tout faire...

\- Et puis quoi encore ? S'emporta soudainement Dean. Je tient à satisfaire mon partenaire. Ce n'est pas une chose aussi insignifiante que l'inexpérience qui vas me freiner. Fit-il avant d'embrasser férocement Castiel qui sourit contre ses lèvres. Il faudra juste que tu me dises si je fais quelque chose de travers.

\- Pas de soucis, de toute façon, je suis très vocal alors tu ne devrais pas manquer de le remarquer...

\- Vraiment ? Fit d'une voix rauque Dean. Hâte de voir ça. Susurra-t-il en écartant doucement les jambes du brun qui frémit en se cambrant tandis qu'il prenait place entre ses cuisses. Tu aimes ça on dirait. Plutôt soumis alors ?

Castiel hocha du chef vigoureusement. Il avait une nette préférence pour cette position mais rien ne l'empêchait de dominer de temps à autre. Peut être qu'un jour Dean le laisserait le prendre mais ce soir, il crevait d'envie de l'avoir en lui et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Dean grogna en le voyant si enthousiaste à l'idée et balança ses hanches en avant. Castiel adorait se sentir si exposé et fragile, les jambes largement écartés et totalement nu entre les mains fortes de Dean entièrement vêtu. Il sentait ses joues chauffer et serrait fermement les doigts dans ses draps pour s'empêcher d'aller se couvrir avec, préférence se montrer fière malgré son embarras.

\- Tu es déjà complètement dure et même humide. Grogna Dean qui fixait le membre turgescent de cet homme en dessous de lui qui gémit piteusement en cambrant le dos. Ça t'excite vraiment hein ? Que je te vois dans une position si obscène.

Castiel gémit en tournant la tête sur le côté, ses doigts de pieds se recourbant sous la tension. Dean connaissait déjà ses pires facettes, ses parts les plus sombres. À côté, exposé son corps de la sorte n'était rien mais c'est vrai qu'il adorait l'intimité que cela impliquait. Il sentait son cœur battre dans son torse avec force et surtout son intimité commencer à s'impatienter.

\- Dean... Lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la petite commode. Fit-il en désignant d'un geste évasif le meuble au dessus de sa tête.

Dean sourit et se pencha en avant, rapprochant leur corps. Il entreprit de récupérer l'objet tout en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun qu'il vit frémir et gémir à son plus grand plaisirs. Il sentit son sexe pulser dans son jean en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur ce beau brun et se redressa rapidement pour déverser du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche un peu ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins en réchauffant le gel dans ses doigts.

\- Non, expira fébrilement Castiel, je veux seulement jouir avec ton sexe profondément en moi.

\- Putain... Grogna Dean en portant les doigts à l'intimité de Castiel. Tu sais parler aux hommes. Rit-il en appuyant doucement sur le muscle.

Il se concentra sur le visage de Castiel pour ne pas avoir à penser où se trouvait exactement ses doigts et la vue que lui réservait le brun lui accapara les pensées de façon remarquable. Il trouvait fascinant la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient et sa respiration se hachait alors qu'il ne faisait qu'appuyer à peine à cet endroit de son anatomie... Et l'envie de voir comment il pourrait lui faire perdre la tête le submergea. Il enfonça donc lentement un doigt en lui, savoura la façon dont Castiel se cambra et gémit en se mordant la lèvre, comme s'il venait de voir l'un de ses plus grand rêve accordé. Dean effectua quelques aller-retours et se rendit vite compte que la résistante qu'il s'était attendu à rencontrer n'était rien.

\- Tu peux direct mettre trois doigts Dean. Souffla alors fébrilement Castiel qui le suppliait déjà de son regard bleu orageux.

\- Trois ? S'étonna Dean. C'est un endroit délicat ici alors …

\- Fais le ! Ordonna Castiel qui crevait d'envie de sentir une fine brûlure là où Dean se trouvait en lui.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra, après tout c'était Castiel l'expert, s'il disait qu'il pouvait prendre trois doigts alors c'est que ça devait être vrai. Il retira donc son doigt, en rassembla trois et commença à les enfonçer en Castiel.

\- HAn ! Oh Oui ! Vas-y... N'ais pas peur, susurra-t-il, j'ai l'habitude de jouer avec cette partie de mon corps. Sourit-il de façon lubrique.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Dean avant de froncer des sourcils. Seul ou avec...

\- Seul Dean. Sourit Castiel. Du moins, il y a bien une personne à laquelle je pense lorsque je fais ça. Précisa-t-il en fixant Dean avec intensité.

\- Je vois. Sourit-il en se mordant les lèvres, se sentant excité à l'idée que Castiel se masturbe en pensant à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être en moi ? Demanda alors Castiel qui suivait maintenant le mouvement de Dean, balançant doucement son bassin pour s'empaler sur ses doigts.

\- Oh si! Fit d'une voix rauque Dean.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Dean déglutit péniblement, l'idée de prend un homme, cet homme le rendant fébrile plus que de raison. Il retira ses doigts, enfila une capote et se positionna contre l'entrée de Castiel qu'il vit frémir d'anticipation. Le brun lui saisit le bras pour lui donner son accord et Dean commença à le pénétrer lentement. Il serra les dents , les veines de son cou ressortant sous l'effort de contenir ses pulsions. Castiel avait lui la bouche grande ouverte dans un gémissement silencieux, son corps tremblait violemment au point où cela inquiéta son partenaire.

-Ça vas ? J'aurais dû mieux te préparer, c'est fou comme t'es serré. Grogna Dean en commençant à se retirer pour arranger la situation mais il se retrouva soudainement prisonnier des jambes de Castiel qui avait encerclé sa taille.

\- Tu restes où tu es. Fit Castiel d'une voix autoritaire, ce qui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur dans le bas ventre de Dean qui se mordit les lèvres. C'est comme ça que j'aime le faire, juste assez étiré pour t'accueillir en moi et pouvoir ainsi pleinement sentir ton membre se loger lentement en moi. Susurra-t-il en se cambrant sensuellement.

\- Cas... Souffla fébrilement Dean en se renfonçant d'un petit coup de rein compulsif.

\- Han, c'est ça. Gémit le brun en écartant les cuisses. Fraye toi un chemin par la force et grave ta présence en moi. Souffla-t-il fébrilement, sa voix accrochant les derniers mots.

\- Cas...

Dean avait conscience que ce n'était pas quelque chose que les gens disait en général mais Castiel n'était pas comme tout le monde.

\- Tu veux la sentir durant des jours n'est ce pas ? Demanda Dean, un sourire sarcastique e coin.

\- Oh oui ! Soit en moi, pour toujours.

Dean sourit et alla embrasser Castiel. Ils jouèrent avec les lèvres de l'autre un instant puis soudainement Dean se rengaina d'un puissant coup de rein. Castiel rompit le baisé en rejetant brutalement la tête en arrière, un long gémissement passant ses lèvres maintenant rouges. Dean passa ensuite les mains dans le pli des genoux de Castiel pour lui faire lâcher prise et ainsi pouvoir bouger comme bon lui semblait. Il remonta ses cuisses contre son torse, le pliant quasiment en deux tandis qu'il se retirait lentement, se délectant des petits gémissements de son partenaire. Et tout aussi lentement, il se renfonça en lui. Il jura fébrilement, le plaisirs d'être dans ses chaires étant parfaitement surréaliste. Il serra les dents pour se contenir car même si Castiel aimait visiblement ça, vue la façon dont il se tortillait sous lui, il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire mal. Il prit donc sur lui, s'évertua à penser à autre chose et non à ce bel homme quémandeur et tremblant de désirs sous lui. Il parvint à le faire durant une demie dizaine de minutes, Dieu seul sut comment, mais craqua lorsque Castiel se resserra soudainement autour de lui, rendant la pression sur son membre encore plus euphorique.

\- Bordel. Jura-t-il en pilonnant soudainement Castiel, faisant claquer ses hanches contre ses fesses.

\- Oh Oui ! Comme ç'HAn! PLus fort ! Prend moi plus fort Dean !

Celui-ci grogna, empoigna ses cuisses pour redresser le buste et mettre encore plus d'ampleur dans ses coups de reins pour le plus grand bonheur de Castiel qui ne cessait d'émettre des gémissements gutturaux. Il pouvait voir le membre du brun aussi dure que la roche, humide au bout et maintenant doté d'une couleur affriolante mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il voulait le voir jouir seulement grâce à son membre s'enfonçant encore et encore en lui et il était persuadé que c'était ce que voulait également Castiel. Ce dernier était aux anges, une expression de pure plaisirs sur les traits cependant ses mains ne cessaient de bouger. Elles allaient saisir les draps, se poser sur ses épaules dans lesquels il enfonçait ses doigts, retournait sur ses jambes pour les tenir et ceci agaça Dean. Il devrait seulement se concentrer sur lui et ce qu'il lui faisait. Puis son regard passa sur la cravate qu'il lui avait retiré un peu plus tôt. Il se rengaina une dernière fois au plus profond de Castiel qui hoqueta, les larmes lui montant au yeux avant qu'un gémissement plaintif ne passe ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dean restait soudainement immobile.

\- Tu veux que je te marque hein ? Fit alors Dean en parvenant à se saisir de la cravate sous les yeux vitreux de Castiel qui hocha du chef. Tu n'auras d'autre choix que de me laisser te posséder de toute façon. Fit-il en liant les poignets du brun ensemble avant de les relier à la tête de lit.

Il admira l'air émerveillé de Castiel, son torse bombé à cause de la position de ses bras au dessus de sa tête le rendant irrésistible. Il sourit en voyant que son homme semblait particulièrement aimé son improvisation vue la façon dont il se mordait les lèvres en bougeant doucement le bassin, et ses petits gémissements quémandeurs... Il le rendait dingue ! Et il n'y avait pas à dire, Castiel adorait voir Dean entièrement vêtu, entre ses jambes, sentir son membre profondément logé en lui tandis qu'il était complètement nu avec les mains attachées... Il se sentait dominé et de la façon la plus exquise qui soit.

\- À partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens Castiel. Fit alors Dean sans réfléchir mais sans regretter ses paroles, se révélant même en elles. J'espère que t'es prêt parce que je ne suis pas prêt d'en avoir finit avec toi.

Et sur ce, il reprit son déhanchement infernal, s'enfonçant brutalement en Castiel qui avait le dos arqué et la bouche grande ouverte. Dean le pilonna avec ferveur jusqu'à sentir l'intimité de Castiel se resserrer violemment autour de lui, essayant de le garder en lui. Il le poussa à bout, le fit jouir violemment tout en s'empressant de presser la base de son sexe pour ne pas jouir, décidé à faire boiter Castiel pour des jours et des jours. Il admira donc la vue, se délectant de l'expression de pure plaisirs du brun qui finit par soupirer longuement et se laisser retomber contre le matelas. Dean s'amusa de le voir dans les vapes, relever lentement son regard sur lui avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il était toujours aussi dure en lui.

\- Je vais te faire supplier jusqu'à l'épuisement. Rit Dean avant de pousser les cuisses de Castiel sur le côté pour le jucher sur ses genoux tandis que son torse touchait le lit.

Il ne perdit guère de temps, écarta les fesses de son homme de ses pouces et enfonça son membre en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il entreprit de faire crier Castiel qui avait un sourire d'extase, appréciant visiblement ce qu'il lui faisait. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Dean déclara forfait et se laissa tomber contre le matelas. Castiel se rapprocha de lui, ronronnant de plaisirs tandis qu'il passait amoureusement ses doigts contre le torse luisant de sueur de son...

\- Est-on amant maintenant ? Demanda-t-il alors de but en blanc, détestant tourner autour du pot.

Dean le regarda silencieusement, alla tendrement caresser sa joue piquante avant d'étirer un sourire.

\- Il faudra être gentil avec moi, c'est la première fois que j'essayerais de construire quelque chose avec un homme alors je ne sais pas du tout comment ça fonctionne. Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baisé sur les lèvres rosées de son maintenant amant.

\- Il n'y pas grand chose de différent, chaque couple fonctionne à sa manière. En revanche, je suis quasiment sûr que je serais de loin le plus accros au sexe de toutes tes ex. Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Renchérit Dean qui admira le bleu des yeux de son amant avant que son regard ne soit accroché par un miroir style ancien finement décorée d'enjolivure délicates sur les côtés. Je rêve ou c'est le fameux miroir qui avait été volé au magasin ?! S'époumona-t-il.

Castiel suivit son regard, se racla la gorge et se mit à faire le poisson.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour piquer un truc aussi énorme ?!

Fin...


End file.
